hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler's How To
Hitler's How To is a parody series by mfaizsyahmi, where Hitler gives simple instructions to his most loyal aide about everyday things, like opening a jar or toasting bread, but Günsche always find it unclear resulting in unexpected consequences. The series entirely uses the Günsche informs Hitler scene, with slight rearrangements. So far 6 parodies have been made. Composition and episodes Günsche asks Hitler about how to do a certain task. Hitler then proceeds to give very detailed and easy to understand step-by-step instructions, and Günsche walks away to execute them. However, he comes back a few minutes later saying that the instructions given are unclear, and tells Hitler of what he ended up doing instead. Hitler in his bewilderment can only respond with a short monologue. The episodes are: #Opening a Jar - Günsche ends up catching his genitals to the ceiling fan. #Frying an Egg - Günsche ends up running over Blondi with his car. #Tosting Bread - but instead Günsche sells Goebbels eyebrows on eBay (a reference to this parody by FuhrerFegelein). #Posting mail - only to have Günsche revealing his bank credentials to a Nigerian prince (referring to the online scam). #Ordering from a drive through - Günsche ends up making donations to a certain Prime Minister. #Withdrawing cash from an ATM - Günsche divided by zero, creating a black hole that swallows the Earth. Further Exposure On September 7th, 2019, Dark Slash Parodies aka VileHQ uploaded a video using “mfaizsyahmi’s Hitler’s How to Template”. He was inspired by him and made sure to give credit in the description. The parody consists of the following: Hitler's How To: Order a Pizza - Gunsche tries to order a pizza but ends up calling a prostitute hotline. Hitler's How To: Make an Amino Account - Gunsche makes an Amino account only to join Waifus Forever Amino (a community VileHQ happens to help run) and ends up finding him and unwittingly giving him a new idea for a Downfall Parody Hitler's How To: Make a Sandwich - Gunsche tries to make a sandwich only to give all the food to Göring (also references Fegel-Onions) Hitler's How To: Find a Waifu - Gunsche tries to find a waifu only to sell Hitler's Dakimakura online (a clear reference to Hitler and the Waifu Incident) Hitler's How To: Start a Retro Videogame Collection - Gunsche tries to start a videogame collection only to donate 100 Billion to a hobo (also references the AVGN). Later that same month, he uploaded a standalone parody called Hitler's How To: Whistle where Gunsche tries to learn how to whistle but ends up flirting with Aisha (aka Sarah, who happens to be Darky's girlfriend), presumably angering Darky. Trivia *The series was inspired by the "Instructions unclear" meme, and the first episode made an obvious reference to it by having the same consequence as what the meme would usually have. *Two soundtracks from Hyouka and one from Nichijou have been used as background music. External links *playlist Category:Individual Series Category:Parody Series